Muki Tenseigan: Amatsu Hakyoku
|kanji=無機 転生眼 : 天津 地異 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Muki Tenseigan: Amatsu Hakyoku |literal english=Inorganic Reincarnation Eye: Heavenly Cataclysm |parent jutsu=Muki Tenseigan, |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Tenseigan, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Nature Energy |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Asanoha Nara |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Using the special nature energy released from the user, they can manipulate the earth and the sky in a designated area, the user can: *Stimulate both the minor and major tectonic plates which the user can see through an advanced Tenseigan, for devastating fissures swallowing entire cities, as well of generating earthquake of all magnitudes. And if near an ocean the user can create a seaquake causing a tsunami capable of washing away a mountain with incredible raw force. The user can also manipulate the plates to release and then erupt the magma creating a volcano where they choose. All done through remote natural energy manipulation. Users have also demonstrated the ability to create seismic energy waves. *Manipulate/generate raw heat energy generating firestorms of all sizes, if there is any source of heat, existing fire, lava, or a shining sun. The user can create a fire storm from those and continue to feed it, if used by the sun not even a lack of oxygen can slow these firestorms. *The can create epidemic energy, rapidly spreading infectious disease to a single person or, a large number of people in a given area within a short period of time, regardless of race, species or the like, these diseases are potent enough to cripple the target in seconds. The attack appears a but a simple ring of light similar to a rainbows spectrum. *The user can create a flood by accessing groundwater which can be seen through an advanced Tenseigan, forcing it to burst from the earth, causing an overflow of water that submerges land which is usually dry or barren. The water may sometimes be linked to a magma vein, giving it boiling properties upon arrival washing away/melting the strongest and sturdiest of constructs. The floods effects are usually enough to destroy the immediate area up to a large city about the size of new York, adversely the user can drain an area of all its water, creating a drought. *The user can manipulate the atmospheres, this attack is capable of destroying all life through rapid dehydration. *The user can manipulate surrounding air to create tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, microbursts, and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally, this includes the less extreme air/wind movements, and even perfect vacuums. * The user can create freezing storms which results in the accumulation of ice on exposed surfaces. They are very violent storms, but instead usually appear as gentle rains accompanying at temperatures just below freezing. The freezing rain from this storm covers everything with heavy, smooth glaze ice on a molecular level at the point of a simple punch shattering the target like the most fragile glass in existence. *The user can create a basic thunderstorm around them to absorb electrical attacks, and a basic thunderstorm in the atmosphere albeit on a much larger scale, this storm more resembling a hurricane in ferocity, capable of discharging destructive electrical energy that flows through the air negating all resistance that may be received from air or even space. The destructive electrical energy is capable of destroying an entire city. *The user can communicate with nature, they become instantly familiar with their surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to their emotions and desires, and create rainbows and blossoming flowers. The user can also control, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, clouds/mist, magma, and fire. *Using the life giving property of Yang Release, user can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature, and considering the fact that they're helping the environment, plants will grow much stronger naturally. Also if the area has been cleared of natural wildlife and vegetation, then both will be attracted to return to the area. * The user can infuse the forces of nature in their physical combat. Examples include using earth to augment strength, electricity to stimulate nerves, fire to make one's attacks create a lasting burn, and lava to scorch enemies upon contact.